


Condolences

by jossofallthetrades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Minor Character Death, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossofallthetrades/pseuds/jossofallthetrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak's mother has passed away, his family is breaking apart and he hasn't heard from his best friend since before she died. His father is gone his brothers fight every day and his sister left, he has nothing to do but write back to the family member's who want to know if they're doing ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condolences

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that I am contributing to the Supernatural fandom! I didn't really know how to summarize this so i'm sorry if this isn't what you expected. (Also I've named Castiel's mom Maria)

            The condolences cards the Novak family had received the past few days were organized on the floor in three stacks. The three stacks were in a neat row and in front of each stack was a stack of envelopes the same size. Each individual envelope was addressed and ready to be sent out, the only thing missing was the cards Castiel had yet to write back. He stared at the stationary in front of him trying to formulate a response to the first card, “Sorry for your loss. Maria was good woman and she’ll be missed, if you need anything we’re here for you. Love the Roché family”. Castiel wanted to send a card back thanking them for their concerns and assuring them that they were fine but if anything should arise they’d be the first to be called. The problem was that all Castiel wanted to write was “Sorry doesn’t bring her back”. Castiel had long run out of tears to cry for his mother’s death, it had been a few days, or maybe a week since his mother’s funeral. He had lost his sense of time, for Castiel everyday had been the same.

Wake up, listen to Michael and Lucifer fight during breakfast, sit on the couch, and stare at the door expectantly until he’d fall asleep. He’d wake up in his own bed every morning with a chocolate bar on his nightstand; Castiel assumed Gabriel was the one carrying him up the stairs even if he hardly left his room during the day, seeing as Michael and Lucifer usually stormed up to their rooms in the middle of the day and refuse to come out till breakfast the next morning. As for the single daughter in the Novak family… Well who knew where she was, Anna left almost immediately after their father did. Castiel sighed and put his pen down on top of the paper, leaning back against the couch. He thought that it would be a good idea to change up his schedule and do something productive but it only ended up making him feel useless.

He stood up aimlessly wandering over to the kitchen. He looked into the pantry and was met with assorted baking ingredients that couldn’t be put together to make anything edible. Sighing again Castiel walked to the fridge and contemplated opening it before he remembered all the food that was in there was either spoiled or gone. Castiel looked over at the sink piled high with dishes and gave up on the idea that the kitchen could provide any sort of distraction from his grief and stumbled back to the living room, where he plopped down on the brown couch and did everything he could not to look at the door. It was silent in the house, Michael and Lucifer had already stormed off for the day, and the cable bill hadn’t been paid so watching television wasn’t an option.

Castiel stared at his reflection in the T.V., he looked sickly pale and thin. The fact that his fathers tan overcoat was about three sizes to big didn’t help. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started counting the little white angels on his blue fuzzy pajama pants, they were a Christmas present from Sam Winchester three years ago, and although Dean teased him whenever he wore them (because “no one gets sentimentally attached to PJ’s Cass”) he loved them very much. He smiled slightly for the first time in weeks at the memory. Castiel wiggled his toes and looked down at the sock monkey slippers that were also a gift from a Winchester. Dean had bought them as a joke but Castiel had taken a liking to them immediately and wore them whenever he got the chance.

Realizing that everything he was wearing, except his father’s overcoat, was given to him from either Sam or Dean made him miss his best friend more than he had in a while. Dean had gone on a family-hunting trip soon after his mother’s disease was deemed terminal. Dean promised to keep in touch but after a week of texted support maybe he lost his phone or could get reception but he stopped replying to the text messages he was sending. When his mother died he sent a text to Dean and waited all night for a response that never came, maybe that was why after the funeral he got home and changed into the old ACDC shirt dean had left at his house instead of any other t-shirt. He buried his head in his arms and holding back angry tears fell asleep.

When Castiel awoke he wasn’t in his bed and it wasn’t the sound of his brothers’ fighting that woke him up. He was lying on his side on the couch and the sound of a car pulling up to the drive way is what woke him. He sat up immediately, not daring to blink as he stared at the door, expectant. The sound of the car turning off came, then two doors opening and closing. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows; he wasn’t expecting two doors to open and close. The sound of footsteps approached the door and slowly the door opened and Dean’s head peaked in.

“Um, Hello? Cass?” Dean called out in a stage whisper, when his eyes landed on the messy haired boy Dean came rushing in, “Hey Cass.” On his way to the couch he nocked over one of the stacks on the floor.

“Dean,” Cass said gruffly when Dean sat next to him. “You knocked over the cards.” Dean looked back at the now scattered cards and chuckled.

“Sorry bud.” Dean smiled fondly and patted Cass’ shoulder.

“Um, hi Cass.” Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder to see Sam standing awkwardly in the doorway looking like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Hello Sam.”

“I um- Uh, I just…” Sam trailed off awkwardly looking down and putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

“Gabriel’s upstairs in his room, I’m sure he’d be happy to see you, if you’d like to go up.” Castiel said knowing that the younger Winchester must be worried about Gabriel too, seeing as he got along better with him.

“Thanks Cass.” Sam walked sheepishly to the stairs but before he went up he paused and looked back, “And, uh, I’m sorry for… well.”

“Thank you Sam, it means a lot it really does.” Castiel managed a small smile that fell as soon as Sam was up the stairs. He looked back at Dean then went to go organize the papers Dean knocked over. Dean crouched next to Castiel picking up the papers and trying to organize them.

“Cass, I–”

“How was the trip Dean?” Castiel cut Dean off coldly, while snatching the envelopes out of Dean’s hands so he could put them in the right order.

“Uh, horrible, as usual. Cass listen–”

“Really? Did you lose your phone over there?” Castiel put down the envelopes and started picking cards up off the ground.

“No but I–”

“Hm.” Cass’ hum came out more as a growl, effectively cutting off Dean.

“Cass, I know you’re angry but hear me–”

“I’m not angry with you Dean.” Castiel slammed down the stack of cards causing them to fall and scatter around the floor. “No, how could I be angry that my best friend stopped texting me back when I was dealing with my mother’s sickness.” Castiel started pointedly rearranging the cards back into their stack again. “Not angry at all that you couldn’t even try to contact me, because even shitty motels have wifi and I’m especially not angry because even if you had a way of contacting me it’s not like you have my email, or cell number, or even house number.” Frustrated he threw the cards back on the ground and grabbed Dean by his stupid leather jacket. “How could I be angry at you for going out and having the time of your life hunting God’s defenseless creatures while I deal with my dead-beat dad and brothers who are hell bent on becoming the head of my god forsaken family? Answer me that Dean Winchester. How could I be angry at you for that?” By now Castiel was almost yelling and he had pulled Dean in so close there noses were almost touching.

“I’m sorry, Cass.” Dean whispered, looking absolutely destroyed. Castiel sighed and lowered his head down to Dean’s shoulder. That was the last thing Castiel wanted to hear, because he knows it’s not Dean’s fault, and he knows that Dean probably tried to contact him, but he wanted to blame him. He wanted to blame Dean for all the anger and sadness that was festering inside of him. “I’m so goddamn sorry Cass.” Dean repeated and put his arms around Cass squeezing tightly. Castiel chuckled and held on tighter to the front of Dean’s jacket.

“Watch it Dean, blasphemy is not tolerated in this house hold.” Cass snorted, “Honestly I couldn’t care less anymore Dean. Because if God was real he would’ve made my dad stay.” Dean hugged Cass tighter.

“Cass, it’s not God’s fault your dad left.” Cass snorted.

“I thought you didn’t believe in–”

“Shh, everyone has free will whether or not they believe in some kind of god.” Castiel stayed silent. “It was your dad’s choice to be a dick and there’s nothing you or any god could’ve done to stop him.”

“Dean…” Cass put his arms around his best friend and started sobbing. They stayed like that until Castiel ran out of tears again and sobs turned to hiccups and hiccups into silence. “Dean, I want to find him.” Castiel said quietly into Dean’s shoulder.

“Ok Cass, I’ll help you. You know I will, but first,” Dean squeezed Cass one last time before breaking the hug and smiling softly. “We’re gonna feed you. When was the last time you had a burger? Don’t answer that, it doesn’t matter we’re getting you one right now come on.” Dean hauled Cass up from his shoulders and smiled again.

“Ok let me go change,” Castiel mumbled tiredly and moved towards the stairs. A hand on his arm stopped him.

“Why bother we’re going drive through and it’s late so there’s no point.” Then Dean turned to the stairs and shouted “Yo Sammy! Me and Cass are going for burgers you want anything?”

“Castiel! Tell your boyfriend to stop shouting some of us are trying to sleep!” Came Lucifer’s reply instead of Sam’s. Normally Dean would’ve sent an insult flying at Lucifer in response but instead he just frowned and shook his head.

“I’m good, but Gabe says he wouldn’t mind a milkshake from In and Out.” Sam came down a few steps before relaying the message.

“Ugh, I asked you Sammy not sweet tooth up there.” Dean shouted the insult up and got a loud laugh from Gabriel in response.

“Since I’m awake now you better be brining me a burger Dean-O!” Lucifer shouted again.

“Get me a coffee from Starbucks!” Michael chimed in.

“Dude that is on the other side of town!” Dean shouted incredulously.

“Then you better leave soon.” Michael poked his head around the corner.

“Wait do we get to choose where we’re eating from? ‘Cus I’m in the mood for Chinese.” Lucifer sauntered down the stairs.

“Are you fucking kidding me? No! If you want something you’re getting In and Out!” and so started an argument about what everyone wanted to eat and why Dean should be ok with driving around all over town just before everything closes. It was a long debate and in then end everyone was on the same side, even Michael and Lucifer. They all agreed Dean shouldn’t be complaining and that he should hurry out so he could get everything before anything closed down for the night.

“Fine, Fine! But somebody better clean off your table because I’m not eating off of that!” Dean called back into the house as he slammed the door. “Geez, they are lucky that their brother has such an awesome best friend.” Dean said before getting into the Impala. Castiel smiled to himself knowing that Dean wasn’t doing it because it was Cass’ family. It was Dean’s way of telling Cass now that he was here, he’d take care of not just Cass but his whole family until they were back on their feet.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel said looking over at Dean.

“Don’t mention it buddy.” Dean pulled Castiel into an awkward side hug then drove out of the driveway.


End file.
